


Ultra Magnus/Megatron drabbles

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cease Fire, Interrupted Sex, Licking, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.<br/>Tags will be added how the story will evolve.</p><p>CANCELLED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cease Fire

Autobots and Decepticons were standing in the hallway and were waiting for their leaders to come out.

Sentinel was holding Blackairachnia around the shoulders and she was hugging his waist.

,,How long?" Whined Bumblebee. ,,You know how long these things take. Do you?" Starscream rised an optic ridge.

,,We don't have much choices. We must wait." Sighed Sentinel.

\----------  
Behind the closed doors were Ultra Magnus with Megatron.

Megatron was spread on his throne and Magnus was thrusthing slowly into his valve.

Megatron was panting and sighing. Magnus held him by his thigh with his one servo and with the second he held his hammer.

Megatron's valve was black with red ornaments and antetrior node. Magnus was looking at the valve as it clenched around his spike.

Magnus vented because he didn't want his frame to overheat.

,,Are you enjoying this?" Magnus looked into Megatron's optics. ,,Are you?" Asked Magnus.

Megatron chuckled. ,,You know I'm not much a valve mech but yes. I'm enjoying this."

Magnus vented again. ,,Me too." He continued not to rush things because they had time. His Autobots could wait.

Megatron rised himself and starts massiging his inner mesh. Magnus moaned lowly at the sight and Megatron smiled.

When Megatron's digits were stained with lubricant he rised them up to Magnus' mouth. Magnus licked them clean.

He quickened the pace a little. Megatron starts moaning lowly and was looking straight into Magnus' optics.

Megatron wasn't much of a valve mech but...if he could do it with the Autobot leader he would bare his valve for him.

Magnus never thought that he would frag tge leader of the Decepticons. He was so tight!

And the overload suddenly hit. Magnus grounded himself and grunted. Megatron arched his back and made a long moan.

Magnus was still inside when he spilled hi load and his spike went limp.

,,Are you willing to sign the cease fire?" Asked Magnus. Megatron smiled. ,,I'm willing to sign it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus walked on Magnus and Megatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested my Optimus'+girl.

Magnus was licking Megatron's valve and Megatron was suckng Magnus' spike. They were doing it in slow motions.

They found a beautiful place on Earth. It was far from any city.

Megatron moaned lowly when Magnus sucked on his anterior node. Megatron gently nibbled at the tip.

Magnus remained stoic and inserted his glossa inside. Megatron moaned and resumed his sucking.

Magnus starts scrapping at every sensor and the glossa was joined by one digit. Megatron starts moaning lowly.

Magnis sucked on his anterior node and withdrew. Megatron looked back and Magnis motioned for him to stand up.

Megatron stands up and positioned himself above the spike. He starts slowly lowering himself and when he was near, he impaled down.

Megatron moaned and starts moving up and down. He was panting and gasping.

Magnus remained motionless and he only grunted sometimes.

He watched as Megatron moved up and down and as his valve clenched around his spike.

Megatron was moving at a medium pace and he starts playing with his anterior node.

,,Sir?!" Megatron froze in his movements and they looked back.

There was Optimus, standing with gaped mouth. ,,S-Sir..."

Magnus rised Megatron from himself and stands up. ,,Optimus! This isn't what it looks like!" Magnus tryed to hide his spike.

Megatron purred. ,,It deffinetly is what it looks like."

Optimus starts backing away, transformed and drov away.

Magnus sighed. ,,I must go after him." 

He starts walking but he stopped, when he heard Megatron masturbate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love those pairings.


End file.
